Let You Know
by KazueInoue
Summary: Disaat semuanya menjadi gelap, aku bahkan tak tahu harus melangkah ke arah mana. Disaat semuanya terasa panas, hatiku terasa sangatlah perih. Aku menjerit, menangis,dan terus meminta bantuan. Tetapi, aku sadar kalau semua itu percuma. Aku mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya kamulah yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku mencintaimu,Fang. Warn : FaYi,terinspirasi dari episode 24 bagian 2.
**Let You Know**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Warn : Based On Ep.24 Part 2,kissing scene terinspirasi dari anime ansatsu kyoushitsu. Beberapa cerita saya ubah dan yang lainnya. Boboiboy dkk umurnya 14 tahun.  
**

 **Prolog :**

Disaat semuanya menjadi gelap, aku bahkan tak tahu harus melangkah ke arah mana. Disaat semuanya terasa panas, hatiku terasa sangatlah perih. Aku menjerit, menangis,dan terus meminta bantuan. Tetapi, aku sadar kalau semua itu percuma. Aku mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya kamulah yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Kamu berdiri disana,terus membebani diri dengan pertarungan pelik. Aku berusaha menutup mataku, namun aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu walau sedetik pun. Disatu sisi aku sangat membencimu, kau hanya menganggap semua ini sebagai panggung untuk bersandiwara. Kau berperan sesuka hatimu,tanpa mempedulikan orang lain termasuk aku. Tapi, pernahkah terlintas dalam benakmu kalau sebenarnya aku sangat peduli tentangmu?

-know-

"Hentikan, Fang! Ku mohon, hentikan semuanya!" aku berteriak sekencang yang ku bisa, mengabaikan tubuhku yang sudah terduduk lemas dipermukaan tanah.

Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Hari ini adalah mimpi burukku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan semuanya,aku bahkan belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang selama ini ku cintai..telah mengkhianati aku dan juga teman-temanku.

Awalnya ku pikir kami berlima bisa berteman sampai akhir. Aku menikmati semua yang sudah kami lewati selama ini. Walau terkadang perih, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bersama mereka. Mereka adalah hidupku, mereka adalah segalanya bagiku dan aku takkan membiarkan ikatan persahabatan kami putus secepat ini.

"Ying,Yaya,Gopal! Aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari kalian.."

"..bisakah kalian mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak sementara aku mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghentikannya?" Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kami, dari sorotan matanya pun aku sudah dapat menebak kalau ia berada dikeadaan darurat.

 _Mengalihkan perhatiannya? Apakah aku mampu untuk melakukannya?_

Ku lihat raut wajah Yaya yang sedang cemas. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berbuat apapun. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku dapat mengerti kalau ia memang sudah sangat lelah. Ialah yang sedari tadi menggunakan kuasa sepenuhnya untuk membantu Boboiboy melawan Kapten Kaizo. Jadi, aku pun mulai bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Yaya sambil berkata, "Tak apa. Aku yang akan melakukannya." Aku berkata dengan senyuman penuh keraguan, aku tak tahu apakah rencanaku berhasil atau tidak,tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja terpancar seberkas cahaya keyakinan dalam hatiku.

"Ying..? Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Ya. Dan aku berharap kau bisa mempercayaiku,Yaya."

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, aku segera beranjak meninggalkan Yaya dan menghampiri Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih bertarung. Disetiap aku melangkah,ku rasakan kakiku selalu bergetar dan hatiku selalu berkecamuk. Ku usap perlahan pipiku yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata dan sebisa mungkin mengusir rasa takut yang menyelimuti pikiranku.

 _Aku harus menyelamatkan dia._

Boboiboy Taufan sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Fang dari atas _hoverboard_ -nya sementara Halilintar bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika pedang halilintar tersebut berhasil menusuk jantung Fang? Apakah itu cara yang terbaik untuk menghentikannya?

Tidak, pasti masih ada cara yang lain untuk menghentikan Fang tanpa menyakitinya. Akan ku buktikan padanya kalau selama ini ia telah keliru memilih jalan hidupnya.

-know-

Gerakan Fang semakin tak terkendali. Ia melawan Boboiboy dengan membabi buta, tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya dan perasaannya. Matanya merah menyala dibalik lensa yang membingkainya ,kuasa bayangnya menjadi semakin tak terkendali hingga hampir menguasai seluruh tubuhnya dan—

"Tusukan jari jemari bayang!" Ia berteriak sambil menyeringai ke arah Boboiboy. Aku tak dapat melihat secara detail, bayangan itu melesat secepat kecepatan cahaya dan segera mengenai Boboiboy Taufan hingga ia terjatuh dari langit.

Ia tersenyum puas menatap Boboiboy Taufan yang sedang merintih kesakitan sambil berkata, "Hah,sekarang kau tahu,siapa yang lebih hebat!"

Dan kesombongannya itu pun tak bertahan lama setelah Boboiboy Gempa menahan pergerakan tangannya dari belakang.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerjap dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Boboiboy Gempa yang terbuat dari tanah itu. Detik itu juga, aku menyadari suatu hal yang sangatlah penting.

 _Kekuatan Fang berada ditangannya. Jika tangannya ditahan,maka ia takkan bisa berbuat apapun._

Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat bagiku, untuk menggunakan kuasaku.

Aku berjalan setenang mungkin setelah berhasil memperlambat waktunya. Semuanya yang berada disekelilingku seketika berubah menjadi sangat lambat, seperti patung yang hanya bisa berdiri tanpa berbuat apapun. Tapi aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini,dimana dunia serasa seperti milikku seorang. Karena itulah,aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang ku cintai selama ini. Aku ingin..

 _Cupp!_

Ku rasakan bibirku yang menyentuh bibirnya. Aku tahu kalau diriku memang tak pandai dalam hal ini, tapi aku yakin dengan cara ini ia pasti mengerti perasaanku. Jadi, aku takkan menyerah begitu saja. Akan ku buat dirimu takluk dalam ciuman ini.

Matanya melebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ku perbuat. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melumat halus bibirnya. Ku desakkan lidahku agar bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi ke bagian dalam mulutnya. Ciuman ini berjalan sangat lambat, tapi aku sangat menikmati setiap detik yang ku lalui.

 _Kau tahu? Aku takkan pernah bisa menerimanya,Fang._

 _Aku takkan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau ternyata hanya berpura-pura._

 _Setiap hari yang telah kita lalui bersama.._

 _Aku tak ingin kau merusaknya begitu saja._

 _Kau bukanlah seorang aktor dan tempat ini juga buka panggung sandiwara untukmu._

 _Jadi,mengapa harus berpura-pura?_

 _Tak masalah bagiku bila ternyata kau memang bukanlah seorang manusia.._

 _Tapi,kalau semua akan berakhir seperti ini.._

 _Aku berharap kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya._

Air mataku kembali bergulir jatuh membasahi pipi. Jemariku merangkul erat tengkuknya dan menariknya secara paksa. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah dan mengikuti alur ciumanku. Bibirnya yang semula diam menjadi sedikit liar dengan lumatan kasar yang dilakukannya terhadapku.

 _Aku mencintaimu,Fang._

 _Setidaknya kau terlalu berharga untukku._

 _Tak masalah bagiku jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman._

 _Tapi,bolehkah aku bertindak egois untuk malam ini? Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya?_

 _Aku ingin memilikimu._

 _Aku ingin bersamamu._

 _Jangan pernah berpaling dariku!_

Aku memejamkan mata. Dadaku semakin sesak. Aku butuh oksigen yang banyak untuk bernafas. Segera ku lepaskan tanganku dari tengkuknya sebelum aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Dengan itu, ciuman kami pun telah berakhir seiring dengan waktu yang kembali berjalan normal.

Kakiku tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan apapun lagi ketika tubuhku tersungkur ke tanah. Apa yang sempat ku lihat sebelum mataku terpejam hanyalah pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut. Fang hanya menunduk, ia tak melawan lagi atau melakukan apapun. Cengkeraman Boboiboy Gempa juga sudah terlepas. Ya, aku merasa sedikit tenang walaupun diriku merasa sangat...lelah.

"Ying!"

-know-

Bau obat-obatan segera menyeruak ke dalam hidungku. Kepalaku juga terasa berdenyut. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dimana diriku dan sebagainya. Semuanya masih terlihat gelap. Karena aku masih enggan untuk membuka mataku.

Aku yakin kalau diriku sedang berbaring dikamarku seperti biasanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga akan berangkat ke sekolah,bertemu dengan teman-temanku dan bersaing dengan Yaya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku berharap seperti itu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan teman-teman yang aku sayangi.

"Ying! Kau sudah siuman?" tanya seseorang diujung sana.

 _Siapa? Siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku sekarang?_

 _Memangnya ada apa denganku?_

 _Dimana..diriku berada?_

"Fang." Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Ketika aku membuka mataku dan menyadari bersamanya. Baru teringat olehku kalau semalam aku sedang bersamanya.

"Ah? Kau baru saja mendapatkan kembali kesadaranmu tetapi kau langsung menyebut namanya?" tanya lelaki bertopi oranye, Boboiboy, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, gadis berkerudung merah muda disampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya,kau bisa menjenguknya dikamar sebelah. Ya, tapi sepertinya kau tak perlu khawatir, karena dia baik-baik saja kok."

"Um, aku merasa tak enak jika harus menemuinya sekarang. Aku merasa terlalu lancang karena sudah merebut—"

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kau malu bertemu dengannya karena semalam kau telah merebut ciumannya?" tanya Boboiboy dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya. Aku yang muak dengannya segera melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat ke arah wajahnya.

Aku benci karena Boboiboy seenaknya saja memotong ucapanku. Dan aku juga benci dengan diriku sendiri karena dengan mudahnya wajahku berubah menjadi merah!

Lagipula, apa sih yang terpikir olehku dimalam itu? Mengapa aku langsung menciumnya? Rencana awalku seharusnya tidak seperti itu 'kan?!

 _Hm. Mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti. Sekedar untuk mengucapkan permohonan maaf._

-know-

13 April 2016. Hari yang cerah seperti biasanya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, sementara tanganku mengenggam erat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna magenta. Aku mengerahkan seluruh keberanianku untuk memberikan kado ini pada seseorang. Ya ,dia yang sedang bermain gitar dikelas.

Langkahku terdengar sangat pelan, setiap alunan nada yang ia petik terdengar bak harmoni yang menyejukkan hatiku.

Jemariku mendorong pelan pintu kelas yang setengah tertutup. Pemuda bersurai indigo tersebut sedang berdiri membelakangiku, menghadap jendela sambil meletakkan gitar dimeja yang barusan ia mainkan. Sinar matahari memantulkan cahaya indah setelah mengenai surainya yang kegelapan itu. Aku terpana memandangnya.

"Tampannya." Aku menyeletuk tiba-tiba. Seketika itu juga ia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Rasa panas segera menjalari pipiku. Wajahku pasti sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Aku segera membuang muka, enggan untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Ying?" Ia memanggil namaku. Jantungku semakin berdegup tak karuan saat ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya dihadapanku.

"Mohon terimalah ini!" Ucapku secara spontan sambil menundukkan wajah. Tanganku yang gemetar menyodorkan kotak kecil tersebut.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini..um,hari ini ulang tahunmu 'kan? Jadi aku ingin..ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu! Ya,um..hadiah." kataku dengan sangat gugup.

Setelah itu, terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Aku pun penasaran bagaimana responnya terhadap sikapku. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arahnya. Ia sedang mengulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku terima. Terima kasih,Ying." Ucapnya,sebelah tangannya mengambil alih kotak yang sedang ku pegang.

Ia mulai membuka penutup kotak itu, didalamnya terdapat sepasang sarung tangan berwarna magenta. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, aku takut jika ia tak menyukai sarung tangan pemberian dariku.

"Kenapa? Kau tak..menyukainya?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum lagi, "Aku menyukainya kok."

"Um, belakangan ini aku selalu merasa penasaran mengapa kau selalu memakai sarung tangan. Tapi, setelah malam itu, rasa penasaranku mungkin sedikit berkurang. Aku berpikir..ya, mungkin saja kan seorang alien memang membutuhkan sarung tangan untuk melindungi dirinya?" Jelasku. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu? Masuk akal juga."

"Eng..satu lagi. Aku..aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu! Mohon maafkan aku!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Karena aku telah..mencium dirimu waktu itu. Setidaknya,hanya itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku pada saat itu."

"Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, Ying. Kau sama sekali tak perlu minta maaf kepadaku. Ya,tapi aku rasa kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu itu sih. Bagaimana pun juga,aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja."

"Ya. Aku siap kok untuk bertanggung jawab. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku." Balasku sambil tersenyum hambar menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ah,karena ini merupakan kewajibanmu untuk bertanggung jawab kepadaku,jadi aku takkan menerima penolakan." Ujarnya dengan santai sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

 _Apa?! Dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya..?_

Aku berharap ini bukanlah mimpi, melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Perlu ku akui, aku takkan mampu lagi menahan perasaanku padanya,jadi..

"Ya. Aku bersedia." Itulah jawabanku.

Dan ia langsung memelukku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ini adalah momen terbaik dalam hidupku. Ya, semoga saja kami bisa hidup bersama, dengan perasaan kami selamanya.

-fin-

Omake :

Kami berjalan dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajah kami. Dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan, kami menatap indahnya langit sore bersama.

"Hei, aku tak pernah menyangka ini semua terjadi dalam hidupku."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku pikir pacaran dengan seorang alien itu hanya terjadi dalam drama korea yang ku tonton. Tapi.."

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau merasa bahagia bersamaku?"

"Huh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja! Aku akan selalu merasa bahagia berada disampingmu. Jadi, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku,oke?"

"Iya, tuan putriku." Balasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

* * *

 _A/N : Hai._

 _Duh,fict apa ini?_

 _Tapi,semua ini tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran saya._

 _Ya,hope you like it aja deh._

 _Thanks for read and review!_


End file.
